Warriors: Bright Starlight
by Sandcloud
Summary: This is a Warriors book I made up myself. I'm not perfect, but still.
1. WaterClan

**WaterClan**

**Leader**: Diamondstar- Pure black with a white diamond shape on her head. She-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Flamestorm- Orange tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat**: Starfire- Black she-cat with white small spots everywhere on her pelt that look like shooting stars and bright blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Foxflash- A mini fox looking tom

Emeraldstorm- Greenish-looking tom with emerald eyes Angelpaw

Snowstorm- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Bluetail- Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Darkpaw

Strongstep- Gray tom with green eyes and unusual large paws Dragonpaw

Longpelt- Pale tan tom with forest green eyes and long fur Dinopaw

Whitefur- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Spottedstorm- Calico tom with amber eyes and black spots everywhere

Shinestream- Pure black she-cat with a sleek shiny pelt Tigerpaw

Crowstorm- White tom with gray and black splotches

Flowerfur- Calico she-cat with only bright colors on her pelt that look like a rainbow Frostpaw

Stormclaw- Calico tom with grass green eyes Rainbowpaw

Skyfrost- Blue-gray she-cat with splotches of white

**Apprentices**:

Angelpaw- White she-cat with golden sides like wings

Darkpaw- Light black she-cat with really dark amber eyes

Dragonpaw- Greenish-looking tom with green eyes and unusal large body

Dinopaw- Looks like Dragonpaw except smaller and is a she-cat

Tigerpaw- A mini tiger looking tom

Frostpaw- Blue-gray-white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainbowpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes and unusaly small

**Queens**:

Lioncloud- A mini lion looking she-cat with green eyes Bluekit, Minikit, and Calicokit

Goldenstorm- A golden she-cat with grass green eyes Snowkit

Sandcloud- A light brown she-cat with forest green eyes Foxkit and Silverkit

Flamefur- Orange she-cat with amber eyes Cloudkit, Streamkit, and Bubblekit

**Kits**:

Bluekit- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Minikit- Unusaly small white tom with blue eyes

Calicokit- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Snowkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Foxkit- A mini fox looking tom

Silverkit- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Cloudkit- White tom with sort of gray foggy fur

Streamkit- Gray she-cat with streams of white down her fur

Bubblekit- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. FireClan

**FireClan**

**Leader**: Cloudstar- Pure white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Oceanwave- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Snowleaf- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Roseflower- Red-orange she-cat with amber eyes-Tallpaw

Redeyes- Red-orange tom with redish looking eyes

Furrytail- Tan tom with a bushy tail-Cloudedpaw

Firestorm- Orange she-cat with amber eyes-Graypaw

Hawkclaw- Calico she-cat with waves of bushes on her fur like waves

Flametongue- Looks like Firestorm except smaller and is a she-cat

Ambereyes- Amberish looking pelt with amber eyes and is a she-cat-Bluepaw

Winterstorm- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Raggedtail- Brown tom with brown eyes and a dull, ragged tail-Dawnpaw

Moonlitheart- Black she-cat with amber eyes-Autumnpaw

Stickpelt- Pale tan tom with sharp, stiff fur-Smokepaw

Inkstripe- Black tom with stripes of a lighter black streaming down his fur-Wolfpaw

Windflight- Blue-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Tallpaw- Tan tom with blue eyes

Cloudedpaw- White tom with gray cloud puffs scatered

Graypaw- Gray tom with green eyes

Bluepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpaw- Tan-brown she-cat with golden-amber eyes

Autumnpaw- Colored leave shaped she-cat

Smokepaw- Gray-black tom with unual blue eyes

Wolfpaw- Looks like a mini wolf except is a cat and has amber eyes

**Queens**:

Malicfang- Brown and black she-cat-Deathkit, Dreamkit

Mosspelt- Brown she-cat with amber eyes-Shadekit, Sapphirekit, Rubykit

Lightningstorm- Shocking yellow she-cat-Thunderkit, Mousekit, Chasekit, Redkit

**Kits**:

(Malicfang)

Deathkit- Black tom with dark amber eyes

Dreamkit- Black she-cat with white small spots scatered

(Mosspelt)

Shadekit- Light brown tom with light amber eyes

Sapphirekit- Light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rubykit- Red-orange she-cat with red-amber eyes

(Lightningstorm)

Thunderkit- Shocking yellow tom

Mousekit- White she-cat with blue eyes and unualy small

Chasekit- Golden-yellow tom

Redkit- Red-orange she-cat with light amber eyes

**Elders**:

Bigeye- Brown tom with a eye that is larger than the other

Short-tail- Tan she-cat with a short tail


	3. BlazeClan

**BlazeClan**

**Leader**: Seastar- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and shapes likes sea flowers on her back

**Deputy**: Lightheart- Shocking golden she-cat

**Medicine cat**: Runningleaf- A brown she-cat with wild, wavey fur

**Warriors**:

Blazefur- Blazing red tom with amber eyes-Thunderpaw

Greenclaw- Greenish colored she-cat with forest green eyes-Smallpaw

Stickyheart- Orange colored she-cat with amber eyes-Tinypaw

Prettyfur- Pretty tabby-Spottedpaw

Healingherb- Rounded she-cat that looks like a herb with brown eyes and is a tortishel-Mousepaw

TigerHeart- Looks like a mini tiger and with green eyes and is a she-cat-Micepaw  
Fireclaw- Flame colored pelt and is a tom-Graypaw  
Waterfur- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes-Graypaw  
Icepelt- Pure white tom with blue eyes-Redpaw  
Clawfur- A really sharped clawed tom-Blackpaw  
Sliverheart- Siler-gray she-cat-Brokenpaw  
Tickingfur- Constant ticks appear on this tom's fur  
Berryheart- Blueish color,like a berry and is a she-cat-Lightningpaw

Bluefeather- Blue-gray she-cat 

**Apprentices**:

Smallpaw- Brown she-cat with brown eyes and unualy small

Tinypaw- Looks like Smallpaw, except bigger and is a tom

Spottedpaw- Calico she-cat with dark brown spots scattered

Mousepaw- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Micepaw- Looks like Mousepaw, except is a tom and bigger

Graypaw- Gray tom

Redpaw- Red orange she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw- Pure black tom

Brokenpaw- Pure black tom with short, broken-looking fur

Lightingpaw- Shocking yellow tom

Thunderpaw- Shocking yellow she-cat

**Queens**:

Softpelt- Tan she-cat with brown eyes-Diamondkit, Furrykit, Snowkit

Diamondtail- Looks like Diamondstar-Softkit

**Kits**:

(Softpelt)

Diamondkit- Looks like Diamondtail

Furrykit- Brown tom with tanish looking eyes

Snowkit- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

(Diamondtail)

Softkit- Looks like Softpelt

**Elders**:

Tanfur- Tan she-cat with brown eyes

Strongstorm- Gray tom with green eyes


	4. SnowClan

**SnowClan**

**Leader**: Darkstar- Light black she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Deputy**: Whiteheart- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Sugarleaf- White she-cat with specks of small black dots scattered

**Warriors**:

Specklestorm- Tan she-cat with spots of white- Stormpaw

Ambershade- Amberish colored fur with amber eyes- Fallingpaw  
Flowershadow- Light black she-cat with small white flower shapes  
Tigerflame- Looks like a mini tiger and green eyes  
Darktail- Looks like Darkstar except is a tom- Brokenpaw  
Shadowclaw- Looks like Darkstar  
Flamecloud- Orange she-cat with green eyes- Yellowpaw  
Wingstripe- White tom with wing looking stripes on his sides  
Stripeclaw- Gray tom with white stripes-Bigpaw  
Fluffytail- Brown short hair untill tail  
Puffcloud- Long haired she-cat- Littlepaw  
Bluestripe- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Stormpaw- Calico she-cat with brown eyes

Fallingpaw- Greenish colored she-cat with green eyes

Brokenpaw- Pure black tom with dark brown eyes

Yellowpaw- Yellow tom with Yellowish eyes

Bigpaw- Tan tom and is unualy large for an apprentice

Littlepaw- Looks like Bigpaw except smaller

**Queens**:

Leaf-fire- Looks like Fallingpaw except bigger- Graykit, Sandkit

**Kits**:

(Leaf-fire)

Graykit- Gray tom with gray eyes

Sandkit- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**:

Shreadpelt- Brown tom with permenant cut down his sides


	5. Meating the forest maybe losing a friend

Dawnpaw woke up. It was the day after her apprentice ceromony. Her mentor, Raggedtail, had been standing beside the apprentice den, waiting. "Good morning, Dawnpaw."He meowed, greatfully. "Good morning, Raggedtail."Dawnpaw yawned. "Lets go."Raggedtail turned and started out of camp. Dawnpaw stood up and sped beside him. She watched as Autumnpaw left with her mentor, Moonlitheart. Autumnpaw was Dawnpaws' best friend. They had grown up together as kits, and became apprentices together. "Were going to train with Moonlitheart and Autumnpaw."Raggedtail inturrupted her thoughts. "Okay, Raggedtail."Dawnpaw replied. Raggedtail ran ahead and caught up with Moonlitheart. "Moonlitheart, I would like to know if we could train our apprentices together."Raggedtail asked. Moonlitheart nodded. "We would be delighted."She replied.

Once they reached Four Trees, Raggedtail turned. "You can start."Moonlitheart meowed to Raggedtail. "Okay, Moonlitheart."Raggedtail replied. "We are going to start with a tour of our territory."He turned to Moonlitheart, signaling for her to speak. "This is Four Trees, where gatherings of all the Clans will be held in peace. They are called Gatherings. If someone fights, with claws and teath, then they broke a truce."Moonlitheart mewed. Dawnpaw nodded, followed by Autumnpaw. Moonlitheart led away with Raggedtail at her side. Dawnpaw behind Raggedtail, and at the side of Autumnpaw. "This is so cool!"Autumnpaw whispered. "I know."Dawnpaw replied in whisper.

Raggedtail and Moonlitheart both turned once they reached the border of SnowClan. This time, Moonlitheart started. "This is the border that leads into SnowClan terriory."She started. "Don't talk too loud or get too close!"Raggedtail continued. "Darkstar can be _really_ fierce."Moonlitheart nodded. "She seems nice at gatherings, but be aware when we aren't at a gathering and she's around."She warned. Autumnpaw nodded. "We won't."Dawnpaw mewed. "Take a whiff of SnowClan. Remember it."Moonlitheart continued. "Lets continue."Raggedtail mewed.

They stopped at WaterClan border. The mentors turned. "This is WaterClan's border."Raggedtail started. "Diamondstar is nicer than Darkstar, but still fierce."Moonlitheart continued. "Yes, I think thats a patrol right now, coming along."Raggedtail twisted his head toward a cat smell. It smelled of WaterClan cats. "Take a whiff."Raggedtail mewed. Dawnpaw smelled the air. It was fresher than the SnowClan border. Autumnpaw liked their smell, though. Once the five cats on patrol came closer, they were easier to make out. "Flamestorm, Emeraldstorm, Angelpaw, Bluetail, and Darkpaw."Moonlitheart mewed. Flamestorm spotted them and dashed toward them. "Ah, new apprentices."He mewed. "Yes, in fact they are."Raggedtail meowed. "I think you should continue on patrol."Moonlitheart mewed. '_Oh my god!_'Dawnpaw thought. '_Actual other Clan cats! This is a dream-come-true!_'Autumnpaw looked frightend. Moonlitheart saw that. "You'r scaring the apprentices!"She yelled at Flamestorm. Flamestorm dipped his head. "As you say."He and the patrol continued on. "Let's go."Raggedtail meowed.

Then, they stopped at the BlazeClan border. "This is the last border."Moonlitheart announced. "It's the BlazeClan border."Raggedtail looked sternly at the apprentices. "Seastar is the nicest leader. Other then Cloudstar, that is."Moonlitheart laughed. "Smell. Take a good whiff."She mewed. Dawnpaw smelled the border. "Ew!"Dawnpaw hissed. "They stink!"Autumnpaw nodded. "I know!"She hissed. Both Raggedtail and Moonlitheart laughed. "Silly apprentices."Raggedtail whispered to Moonlitheart. "Anyway, only Seastar is the nice one. The rest are mean."Raggedtail continued. "Evil..."Moonlitheart joked. Dawnpaw, Autumnpaw, and Raggedtail all laughed. "Well, time to continue."

This time, they went to the Training Hollow. "This is the last thing we will show you today."Raggedtail started. "And where we teach you to fight."Moonlitheart added. "If we have enough time today, we'll show you how to hunt."Raggedtail continued. "We know that either tomarrow or the next is the day we teach you how to fight, here in the Training Hollow."Moonlitheart nodded. "Well, that's it. Any questions?"Dawnpaw nodded. "If we have Gatherings held in _peace_ then after the Gathering can there be battles?"She asked. Moonlitheart nodded. "Anything can happen that is not at Gatherings. Is that it?"Both Autumnpaw and Dawnpaw nodded. "Then we'll teach you how to hunt now."Raggedtail stepped forward. "How about we teach our apprentices our own way?"He asked Moonlitheart. She nodded. "Great idea, Raggedtail."

Dawnpaw followed her mentor away from the Training Hollow. Raggedtail stopped about 6 fox lengths away. "Okay, before you learn to hunt, you must learn about the prey."He mewed. "Mice can feel you in the ground if you are not careful. Rabbits can hear you if you are too loud. Voles see you, the same with squirrels and the rest of the prey. So, you have to lift all your fat to your hunches. Like this."He dropped into a hunting crouch and creeped up on a mouse, killing it. "Now you try."Raggedtail mewed. Dawnpaw nodded and dropped down like him. "Beautiful."He mewed. "Thank you."Dawnpaw meowed, shlyly. "Now, drink the air and tell me what you smell."Raggedtail mewed. Dawnpaw nodded. She looked nurvous in her eyes, but drank the air. "I smell... smell... rabbit."She mewed. Raggedtail nodded. "Good! Now catch it."After a few moments of hunting, Moonlitheart came. Except now she was covered with wounds and scratches. "What happened?"Raggedtail paniced. "Where's Autumnpaw?"Dawnpaw paniced. "Follow me."Moonlitheart jumped up and turned around.

When they got closer, Dawnpaw made out two creatures. Closer they got, Dawnpaw knew one was a cat, and the other was a badger. When they got close enough, they figured out that the cat was Autumnpaw, on her side, covered with deeper wounds than Moonlitheart.


	6. The Mission

Dawnpaw sobbed beside Autumnpaw. "How will I live without you?"She murmered. Raggedtail and Moonlitheart chased away the badger. "Dawnpaw, it's okay."Raggedtail panted. "Let's get her to Snowleaf. I need some cobwebs, myself."Moonlitheart nodded. "Me, too."She mewed. Dawnpaw looked at her paws and helped them lift Autumnpaw and take her to camp. When they made it, Cloudstar dashed up to them, worried. "What happened?"He asked. "Well, a badger came up to us and scared Autumnpaw and she tryed to fight it. Raggedtail and I scared it away."Moonlitheart explained. Raggedtail nodded. "We need just a few cobwebs."He mewed. Dawnpaw looked at her paws. "I'm going to sleep."She mewed, quietly.

Dawnpaw slowly moved toward the apprentice den, while Smokepaw and Wolfpaw sat. "What's wrong, Dawnpaw?"Smokepaw asked, sarcasticly. "Oh, wait, you'r scared of everything, so everything is wrong!"Wolfpaw taunted. Wolfpaw and Smokepaw are best friends, but they figured out, when Dawnpaw was a kit, that she has a large fright for lots of things. They laughed at her. "Shut-up, mouse-brain!"Dawnpaw hissed. She stompted into the apprentice den and plopped down in her nest, worried. When she is worried, she usualy goes to sleep. She quickly fell asleep.

She woke up at the sound of Wolfpaw and Smokepaw murmering to each other. She scrambled to her paws and stepped outside. The wind blew her fur back. "What happened with Autumnpaw?"She asked Raggedtail. "She woke up, but still has some bad wounds."He replied. Tallpaw and Cloudedpaw stepped out of the apprentice den. They are the oldest apprentices and Dawnpaw thought they would be warriors soon. Dawnpaw saw that Roseflower, Furrytail, and Cloudstar called them over. Dawnpaw knew why. They were becoming warriors. After a few moments of watching Cloudstar talk to Tallpaw and Cloudedpaw, she seen them burst with excitment. They had gone to the Moonstone yesterday, before Dawnpaw's apprentice ceromony. Cloudstar jumped on the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"He yowled. Dawnpaw saw Autumnpaw limp out of the medicine cat den with Snowleaf. Dawnpaw sat beside Snowleaf and Autumnpaw. "We have two new warriors! Tallpaw and Cloudedpaw!"Cloudstar yelled. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices! They have trained hard enough to learn the ways of your noble code! I will make them warriors in their turn! Tallpaw, do you promise to go by the Warrior Code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of you'r life?"Tallpaw nodded, greatfully. "I do."He looked up at Cloudstar. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you you'r warrior name! Tallpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Talltail. StarClan honors you'r strength and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan."Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Tallpaw's head and he licked Cloudstar's should in return.

"Cloudedpaw, do you promise to go by the Warrior Code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of you'r life?"Cloudstar asked him. "I do."Cloudedpaw meowed. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you you'r warrior name. Cloudedpaw, from this day forth, you'll be known as Cloudedstorm. StarClan honors you'r courage and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan."Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Cloudedpaw's head. Cloudedstorm licked his shoulder in return. Dawnpaw raised her head a little. "Talltai! Cloudedstorm! Talltail! Cloudedstorm!"She yelled, with everyone else. "But, we have more news. We found a badger in our territory, and we will need a few warriors and apprentices to head to the camp of the Tribe of Cold Snow to talk to two cats over there!"Cloudstar continued. "Those cats are Dawnpaw, Autumnpaw, Raggedtail, Moonlitheart, Wolfpaw, Smokepaw, Roseflower, Flametongue, and Windflight. You must head to Tribe of Cold Snow's camp and ask them for Bright and Starlight."He told them. Excitment rushed threw Dawnpaw. She could see that, even with her injured leg, Autumnpaw was excited, too. "That conclueds this meeting!"Cloudstar yowled. Cloudstar went straight toward them after the Clan meeting. "The real reason isen't because of a badger. Bright and Starlight are sisters who are always in contact with StarClan, even though they are in a Tribe."He told them. "I need to know, from StarClan, what they are trying to tell me. Bright and Starlight will tell you what to do."Dawnpaw nodded with Autumnpaw. "I'll give you some herbs to stop your hunger."Snowleaf mewed. "But, at dawn."Dawnpaw nodded again. Autumnpaw limped into the apprentice den and curled into the nest next to Dawnpaw's nest. Dawnpaw followed her, curled up, and quickly fell asleep.

At dawn, Dawnpaw woke up from Autumnpaw screaming in her ear, Smokepaw biting her four paw, and Wolfpaw nibbling her ear. "Stop!"She yelled. They all stopped. "Come on! We have a mission!"Autumnpaw meowed, excitedly. "Okay! Okay!"Dawnpaw groaned. She scrambled to her paws and climbed out of the apprentice den. She took and ate the herbs Snowleaf left out for her. She got up and trotted by the camp entrance, sat down, and waited for patrol. "They already left!"Autumnpaw called, limping as fast as she can out of camp. "Okay!"Dawnpaw followed her out. She caught up to all of them. "So, who is excited to become warriors?"Roseflower asked Wolfpaw, Smokepaw, Dawnpaw, and Autumnpaw. "Not Wolfpaw and Smokepaw."Autumnpaw murmered. Dawnpaw giggled. Wolfpaw heard what Autumnpaw said. "Want me to wound your other leg?"He hissed. "Oh, no, Wolfpaw!"Autumnpaw meowed, sarcasticly. "You will hurt me so bad!"She joked. Dawnpaw laughed louder. Wolfpaw and Smokepaw were about to pounce on Autumnpaw and Dawnpaw, but Flametongue stopped them. "If you wanna be warriors, just chill out."Windflight mewed. Wolfpaw and Smokepaw calmed down. Dawnpaw trotted forward and slowed to keep up with Smokepaw and Wolfpaw. "Besides, you wouldn't hurt a she-cat."She mewed, sarcasticly, and pressed her tail against their lips. Wolfpaw pulled his head away. "Discusting!"He hissed. Smokepaw followed him. Wolfpaw shook his head. "Lets continue."Moonlitheart mewed.

When they neared Tribe of Cold Snow's camp, Autumnpaw broke the quiet. "We've been travling since morning."She moaned. "Can we stop and hunt?"Dawnpaw nodded, glumly. "Yeah, I'm so tired."Roseflower looked at her paws. "I'm even tired. We should stop."She mewed. And layed down. Dawnpaw curled up in some leaves and fell asleep. Autumnpaw stalked around, looking for prey. She went around a corner and saw the badger that had attacked her!


	7. A new death

Autumnpaw paniced. "Oh, no!"She thought out aloud. She was about to run when a cat pounced on the badger. "Go get help!"He hissed to Autumnpaw. "But-"She was inturrupted by him. "Go!"He hissed. Autumnpaw dashed away to where they stopped. "Dawnpaw, Raggedtail, Moonlitheart, Wolfpaw, Smokepaw, Roseflower, Flametongue, and Windflight!"She panted. "I saw a badger and another cat attacked it!"They all ran behind Autumnpaw. They stopped in front of nine other cats. Those cats were Skyfrost, Shinestream, Tigerpaw, Crowstorm, Flowerfur, Frostpaw, Stormclaw, and Rainbowpaw. They were in WaterClan. "What are _you_ doing here?"Moonlitheart hissed.

"Were trying to help fight off this badger and get to Bright and Starlight, just as Diamondstar said."Rainbowpaw hissed back. Moonlitheart shook her head and pounced on the badger. They all pounced on the badger except Autumnpaw. Dawnpaw turned toward her. "What's wrong, Autumnpaw?"She asked, jumping off of the badger. "T-thats the badger that attacked me."She hid her face in Dawnpaw's flank. "I-I-"Autumnpaw started. "If you want pay back, you better fight!"Dawnpaw hissed. She pounced on the badger again, while Autumnpaw sobbed. Autumnpaw sniffed, rage rushing threw her. Not at the badger, actualy at Dawnpaw. She curled to lip into a snarl, and pounced on Dawnpaw, draging her off of the badger. "What are you doing?"Dawnpaw hissed. Autumnpaw scratched Dawnpaw's face, leaving blood to drip from it. Dawnpaw looked betrayed. Dawnpaw turned away from Autumnpaw, and Autumnpaw bit her tail, leaving blood to drip from it. Dawnpaw yowled. She felt like her heart had been ripped to pieces.

Dawnpaw curled up in a circle and licked her wounds. Just then, after chasing away the badger, Wolfpaw sat beside Dawnpaw. "What happened?"He asked, worry filling his eyes. Dawnpaw looked up at Autumnpaw, who looked at her threateningly. "The badger."She sniffled. Smokepaw and Wolfpaw began helping her lick her wounds. Dawnpaw was suprised. Autumnpaw looked at her more threateningly. Then Autumnpaw looked at Smokepaw, lovingly. Dawnpaw's whisker's twiched with amusment. Dawnpaw's eyes followed Wolfpaw's tongue as he licked the wound that went threw Dawnpaw's muzzle. Dawnpaw's bleeding tail was being licked by Smokepaw. Dawnpaw looked up at Autumnpaw and mouthed, "Ha ha ha ha ha."Autumnpaw made a mocking face and turned toward Moonlitheart. "Were gonna rest here?"She asked. Moonlitheart nodded. "If Dawnpaw's wounds aren't better tomarrow, then we'll stay another day, too."Autumnpaw sighed and curled in a ball and fell asleep away from Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw let tears stream down her face as she rested her head on her paws. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Dawnpaw woke up, her wounds stinging. She studied herself. New wounds were there. Autumnpaw must have scratched her at night. Wolfpaw and Smokepaw were at both her sides. Dawnpaw looked up at the sky. It wasn't even dawn yet. She gave each of Smokepaw and Wolfpaw a lick on the ear, and fell asleep again.

Dawnpaw was pacing the apprentice den in her dream. Autumnpaw sat, sleeping with her eyes wide open. Dawnpaw thought it was wierd. And suddenly, Autumnpaw's lips moved. "Dawnpaw... I'm gonna kill you..."It said, and Autumnpaw pounced on Dawnpaw, her eyes still wide. And killed her with one blow.

Dawnpaw woke up, panting. Wolfpaw turned to her. "Whats wrong?"He asked, caringly. Smokepaw groomed her fur to calm her. "Just a bad dream..."Dawnpaw murmered. Her wounds still stung. "Do your wounds hurt?"Moonlitheart asked. "Yes, but somehow I woke up with more."Dawnpaw replied. "I'll kill whoever hurts you!"Wolfpaw hissed to Dawnpaw. Smokepaw nodded. "I'll help!"Dawnpaw gave them each a lick on the ear again. Before she knew it, she was sharing tongues with both Smokepaw and Wolfpaw. She felt calmed, but at the same time suprised, by their kindness. She layed on her side, facing Wolfpaw. She knew she had a crush on Wolfpaw-not Smokepaw. "I can't get up and hunt. I'm starving!"Dawnpaw moaned. Wolfpaw and Smokepaw shot up. "We'll catch you some!"They meowed at the same time. Dawnpaw laughed and nodded. "Sure, go ahead!"Wolfpaw nodded and dashed away. Smokepaw layed beside Dawnpaw. "I'll stay, and protect you."He mewed. Dawnpaw curled up, hunger stinging her stomach.

Wolfpaw finally returned with a few, plump mice. "One for each of us."He mewed. He dropped one in front of Smokepaw, gentally placed one in front of Dawnpaw, and took one for himself. Dawnpaw ate the mouse quickly, her stomach full. Moonlitheart came up to them. "I think we should let someone go ahead of us and check what's ahead of us."She announced. Raggedtail nodded. "Yes, Moonlitheart. I'll go."Windflight looked up. "I can go."Autumnpaw nodded. "I'll go, too."Moonlitheart nodded. "Okay, you can go."She mewed. Autumnpaw turned toward Dawnpaw. "Dawnpaw looked strong enough to go. And I thought apprentices were messanger's, not warriors."Autumnpaw mewed. Moonlitheart thought for a moment. "I guess your right. Dawnpaw and Autumnpaw will go."Wolfpaw looked up at Dawnpaw, frightened. Dawnpaw tried to get to her paws but failed. "I can take her place."Smokepaw mewed. Moonlitheart nodded.

After a few moments of sharing tougues with Wolfpaw, Smokepaw blasted in. "A-Autumnp-paw d-died!"He hissed as he burst in with Autumnpaw's body in his jaw.


	8. The happy ending

Wolfpaw and Dawnpaw gasped. "How?"Moonlitheart asked. "B-badger!"Smokepaw hissed. "No!"Dawnpaw gasped. She shot up and began to share tougues with Autumnpaw's body for the last time, before it went cold. She muzzled her. _'Is she with you now?'_Dawnpaw thought, looking up at the sky. _'In StarClan?'_Dawnpaw buried her face in Autumnpaw's cooling body. The WaterClan cats came again. "We only wanna know why your here? Where your going?"Tigerpaw asked. "Were going to Bright and Starlight of Tribe of Cold Snow."Moonlitheart replied."Us, too!"Frostpaw mewed. "How about we all go together?"Crowstorm asked. "Okay, sure."Moonlitheart mewed.

Once the cats settled, Moonlitheart already sent Raggedtail, Flametougue, and Windflight to go burry Autumnpaw. Dawnpaw tryed sleeping, like always, but failed. She turned toward Wolfpaw for help, but he'd already fell asleep. Smokepaw had fell asleep, too. She thought about having a warrior ceromony without Autumnpaw, and knew it wouldn't be fun. She burried her head in her nest and forced herself asleep.

When she woke up, her wounds felt better. She tried getting up, and it worked. "Moonlitheart!"She yelled to her. "I can walk!"Moonlitheart lifted her head from her paws. "I'll wake everyone."She mewed. "I'll wake Wolfpaw and Smokepaw."Dawnpaw mewed. She purred on Wolfpaw to wake him up, and screamed in Smokepaw's ear. They both woke up. "Can we continue with out those WaterClan fools?"Wolfpaw asked. "Okay."Moonlitheart mewed, waking up Windflight. "Windflight and I will go look around ahead, for you guys to hunt."Raggedtail mewed. Windflight snorted silently, and nodded. They walked ahead of the rest of the group. Moonlitheart turned toward Dawnpaw. "I know how this must feel for you."She murmered. "I lost a friend once. Her name was-" "Sparklepelt."Flametougue finished. "She died by falling in a river."Moonlitheart had her eyes closed and looked down at her paws. Flametougue looked up as Windflight and Raggedtail returned. "The coast is clear."Raggedtail announced. Moonlitheart nodded and opened her eyes. "Lets go then."She mewed.

Finally, the reached Tribe of Cold Snow's camp. A few cats stepped forward, angrily. "Need anything?"They hissed, slashing their tails. "We need Bright and Starlight."Moonlitheart replied, calmly. "Bright!"One cat yowled, loudly. "Starlight!"Another yowled, just as loud. Two beautiful black cats stepped forward. "We need to take you to our camp fast for something our leader needs!"Moonlitheart mewed, smelling WaterClan near. Suddenly, she smelled BlazeClan, too. "Hurry! Come on!"Moonlitheart pulled the two a bit by nudging Bright, and grabbing Starlight's scruff. "Why should we go with you?"Bright hissed. "You killed Sand that Blows in Wind!"Starlight stepped forward. "Ignore her..."She murmered. "Lets just go..."Moonlitheart sighed. "Follow us or you'll be forced."Bright trotted up next to them with Starlight. Dawnpaw looked up, her eyes wide, at two strange cats. "Dawnpaw, come on!"Raggedtail urged. They all dashed, as fast as they can, a short way, to camp. When they were in FireClan territory, they stopped for a rest. "When are we gonna make it?"Starlight moaned. "We'll continue tomarrow."Moonlitheart replied, curling up for a rest. Raggedtail did the same. Dawnpaw fell asleep by Wolfpaw and Smokepaw.

In the morning, Dawnpaw woke up early. She went out to hunt. When she came back with a rabbit and two mice, she placed the rabbit near Wolfpaw, who was waking up, and a mouse by Smokepaw. She took a mouse for herself and ate it, quickly. When she was done, everyone was awake. It was dawn. "Lets get going!"Moonlitheart announced. They all scrambled to their paws, tiredly. Dawnpaw shrugged and followed Moonlitheart, excitedly. _'I'm gonna be a WARRIOR!'_Dawnpaw thought, excitedly. She followed Moonlitheart to camp. Cloudstar had been waiting. "Greetings!"He greeted when he saw them. "Bright, Starlight, I need to talk to you. And after this, I have a warrior ceremony to arrange."Dawnpaw almost jumped in the air.

Soon enough, Cloudstar came out of his den with Bright and Starlight. He dipped his head good-bye. He jumped on the Highrock. "All cats, from the yougest kit to the oldest elder, gather around for a Clan meeting!"He yowled. Dawnpaw, Wolfpaw, and Smokepaw were already out, waiting with their mentors. "We have a few new warriors! Dawnpaw, Wolfpaw, and Smokepaw! I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices! They have trained hard and learned the ways of your noble code! I will make them warriors in their turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"He asked her. "I do."Dawnpaw mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! Dawnpaw, from this moment you'll be known as Dawnheart. StarClan honers you agility and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan!"Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Dawnpaw's head. Dawnheart licked his shoulder in return.

"Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Cloudstar lifted his muzzle off of Dawnheart's head and turned to Wolfpaw, his eyes narrowed. "I do."Wolfpaw announced, his voice deep. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! Wolfpaw, from this moment you'll be known as Wolfclaw! StarClan honers your strength and agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan!"Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Wolfpaw's head and Wolfclaw licked his shoulder in return. Cloudstar then lifted his head and turned to Smokepaw.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Cloudstar narrowed his eyes again. "I do."Smokepaw mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! Smokepaw, from this moment you'll be known as Smokestorm! StarClan honers your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan!"Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Smokepaw's head and Smokestorm licked his shoulder in return. Cloudstar turned to his Clan. "That conclueds this meeting!"He yowled, jumping down.


End file.
